This is What Dreams Were Made Of
by oscaroswald
Summary: Gordo who I name 'Oswald Gordon' is the set of the story. Miranda makes a cameo. Not quite finished


Saturday was Gordo's last time to party. For, he knew that Mr. Bolton (his filmography professor) was in now way going to allow Gordon's grade to slide this trimester. Mister Bolton cared so much for Oswald, he reasoned that by having a son his age, he would b able to understand the experiences of a 19 year old boy living in today's realm.

Gordo was so much opposite of what he used to be like in his high school days circa the late 1990's.

No more being the shy kid, the hopeless romantic...but instead, the total badass at every party. Being so badass that he attracted negative companionship.

His ex girlfriend Miranda could barely get through to him these days. Oswald had really changed and cared less less of his old buddies.

Something like a introverted, independent druggie is what most, if not everyone saw him as at San Diego University

Sixth class was closely approaching as Gordo sat in the back of Economics carrying a play-pretend joint in his mouth. He pondered on how his life was right now how it got there. He never envisioned this for himself. He, instead, figured that by age 25 he would find a beautiful person to marry and begin a family with. In any case, Gordon feared commitment because he know that he wasn't ready and was also not willing to hurt anyone's feeling. With thoughts of regret rampaging through his mind, Gordo could barely catch his breath in the seemingly condensed room. So he offered to crack open a window.

"Yo, Spears could I open this window?"

Mr. Spears glanced at the teenager in the middle of his teaching. Without responding verbally, he waved his hand referring about the window. Oswald henceforth cracked it open and put his feet up. He glanced down at his 2003 Motorola H flip phone and saw that Miranda was phoning. He pressed the answer key, but did not respond verbally. He wanted to have Miranda hear what Mr. Spears was saying aloud to the class.

Miranda had found out that at every 1pm class, Mr. Spears was holding the class; and for two years now she had grow heavily infatuated with him and dreamed of romancing him but was too afraid to ask.

By the time Gordo's class was over, Miranda sent a heart emoji to Gordo's phone as a message of thanks. Leaving the room and merging into the hallway, Gordo saw the message, rolled his tender green eyes and smiled that smile-smirk he often put on.

Meanwhile, an old friend hit him up in the corridor. His name was Matthew Camden, a tall and charismatic nice kid who sometimes held a bad reputation for being late to his classes. But, similar to his high school days in the mid 90s, every girl was on him. Having piles of love notes fill his locker and being most popular in Glen Oak High– this used to get Oswald often times jealous. But now to Gordo, he was no longer envious of the attention. Especially because popularity didn't matter much in college. Sure, college was totally different and all the loners wallflowers seemed to prefer that atmosphere more than the preceding one.

"So, you want coffee?" asked the hot boy

"I actually wanted to smoke a few with some guys at the mechanic shop…you know, that's where they all work."

"Oh, okay." Matt replied quietly, looking down then slowly looking back up.

"But hey Matt you know I'm part of the 420 club, so I have my hours, but otherwise I would have loved to get coffee with you and you know, pick up some girls."

The cutest smile made way to Matt's face. He slapped him on the back and they both departed.

Blowing a puff as he exited the university campus, Oswald watched the overly charismatic Miranda fill her car for a blitzy party for the weekend. She was tired of living at campus so she decided to move in with some girls. She got in contact with this beautiful exchange student from Finland named Fern. The exchange student had a large home in Beverly Hills and had decided to host a slumber sorority party to determine best match as roommate. Gordo simply waved at Miranda upon seeing her.

He then got into his stylish 2000 Buick Express station wagon destined for home. As soon as he got in he saw piles of hot and sexy messes scattered about in the mobile. He then recalled that he had previously took some girls over from campus to a nearby hotel suite and held a 4some party. Everyone, except Gordo, got heavily drunk and left the majority of their sexy clothes and makeup in the car. Oswald ignored the mess and took out a weed joint. He put down the window with the hand crank and ignited the cigar. He then pressed the compact disc button and the Spice Girls were on his track. Ozzie wanted to change it, but the enormous amount of sexy content in his car, including PlayBoy magazines and girls' undergarments made him feel aroused. Holding the puff in his mouth, he unzipped his bulging jeans and held onto the fresh sight of his 8-inch dick

"Mmm" he moaned along with the song. "Kiss me, Chelsea, kiss me".

In the midst of his arousal, he nearly ran a red light. A cop just happened to be driving behind him and as Oswald began to notice, he took a spare bag lying in the car from In N Out Burger and covered his large dick just in fear of getting stopped. He continued to motion his hand back and forth, up n down. He looked around for napkins, but found none. So Oswald acquiesced and exploded with ejaculation into the bag. He rejoiced at the orgasm. So red, hot were his current feelings.

About 14 minutes later, he pulled up into his driveway, exited the station wagon and keyed the side door. He sighed a sigh of relief upon entering.

'Damn, school was hectic today' thought he.

Gordo's fluffy kitten, Jewels, cuddled up at his feet. Oswald bended over picked up his sweetheart.

"Jewels, I'm about to take a really good shower, wanna come with me kitty?" asked Gordo.

Jewels closed her beautiful eyes and purred at her owner. Gordo quickly stripped in front of his cat and laid her down on top of the toilet lid. A warm shower he quickly took afterward.

Two days later, Gordo woke to Miranda sitting on top of him at 6am.

"Whoa Miranda" voiced him. "Are you looking for your keys? Cause I got them."

Miranda rolled her eyes and took a hold of Gordon's hand. "Baby, I have my keys. Mr. Bolton is outside their waiting to see you."

Gordo rubbed his eyes in amazement. "Hey, but it's Saturday…I don't have weekend classes, do I?"

"Just get up." Answered Miranda.

Oswald took his time and bathed. himself well. Soon after he came to the presence of his professor.

"Hey buddy."

The professor smiled at him and came in.

Miranda patted Mr. Bolton on the back and left the house.

"I hope you're having a great morning Oswald, your grades don't exactly impress me."

"Ha, well, you know... the party type".

Gordo looked around. "D'oh, who am I to fib with you, Bolton? Want some coffee? Seems like Miranda already roasted some".

Bolton took a moment to understand him.

"Sure, coffee would suit me, actually."


End file.
